1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable vehicle roof made of a fabric material.
2. Background Art
Vehicles with convertible tops have been made and sold in the automotive industry for decades. Many of such vehicles have convertible tops made from fabric.
One problem encountered when designing tops made from fabric is the difficulty in ensuring that the fold in the fabric occurs in approximately the same location each time the top is lowered. Controlling the location of the fold allows the designer to plan where the rear window will rest when the convertible top is in the stored position. Prior art solutions to this problem have been complicated and include, in some instances, the use of tucker elements and compression rods, adding weight, increasing complexity and consuming limited storage space.
There is a need in the automotive industry for a convertible car top having an uncomplicated design which controls the location of the fold in the fabric and which can be stored in a relatively compact space. The present invention fulfills these needs, as summarized below.